


Lavender and Zinnia

by Streetmj211



Series: Picnic on a Hill [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad time bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetmj211/pseuds/Streetmj211
Summary: Ok, so this was a following a prompt:"Remus gets hanahaki disease. Rather than panic or try to get rid of it, he accepts it pretty quickly. He doesn't even bother to actively hide it. He knows the love will never be shared, and he also knows the others will just assume he's pulling a prank or being sick on purpose. There's really no need to hide it."So I didnt really follow the promt, but its vaguely the same so idk
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Picnic on a Hill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Lavender and Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so warning, there will be an illness if anyone is wary of that. Also, I've decided to make 3 different ending of this, I've finished one and I'm working on the second, enjoy!
> 
> Also, sorry for the sucky formatting, idk how to really change it :(

The morning greeted him with a sore throat. Oh well, remus thought. He had no clue why, maybe it was from screaming bloody murder (to scare the other sides, of course) 

He didnt see why it was a big deal. If anything, people would be greatful. If he had a sore throat, he might not yell as much. Key word might. But, he thought, if he yelled now he wouldn't be able to yell later. Guess yelling is out of commission. 

Janus would likely have the smallest amount of appreciation, considering this would possibly prevent the start of a new headache or migraine. Maybe Virgil would appreciate it too. Maybe if he was quieter, Virgil would like him better. Maybe all the sides would like him better. 

But he can't just stay quiet about something, can he? 

~~~

No one noticed the lack of screams, not the first day and not the days after. If anyone did, no one said anything. It was likely the former, no one really liked to pay attention to Remus, they only did when they were forced to. Today his throat was clogged. He also had this weird cough. It was likely nothing, especially since his flea-less rat babies couldnt have given him the black plague or something. 

He was bored. Screaming was usually half his entertainment. A lot of things were less fun without screaming. He can't really scream, at best raise his voice to speak over people normally, verses his usual overpowering of others voices and attention grabbing yelps. Maybe he could hang out with Janus. Wait, actually, Janus said he was gonna be busy today. Something about helping with a big dilemma about self care or something like that.

Whatever. He could hang out with Virgil maybe. Maybe Virgil could play just dance with him. Or maybe that new game Thomas likes, what was it, animal crossing? Whatever, he just wanted to play with Virgil.

~~~

This wasnt good. This morning, Remus coughed up these weird petals. They were a light purplish color. He studied them for a little bit, then realising they were lavender petals. The flower associated with devotion and purity, along with being used as medicine and good at dealing with stress. He was puzzled, wondering what it meant. "Remus, are you coming to breakfast today?" Patton was at the door. Remus hopped up, and decided to try to scare patton on his way out.

~~~

As it commonly is, half the table was quiet and the other half was loud during breakfast. While Logan, Virgil, and Janus liked to quietly eat and wake up, the more extroverted sides loved to talk about things, however off putting Remus's comments were. Remus realized he could ask about the flowers.

After picking to ask Logan, the side most likely to know anything, he poked the logical side's arm and started speaking. "Hey nerd, what does it mean if I'm coughing up flowers?" Logan looked up from his book, pondered for a moment, then replied, "That sounds like a fictional disease I heard of once. I didnt bother taking notes, but maybe Roman would know. Roman?" The creative side in question turned his head at his name's mention. "What's up, logan?" Logan asked Roman if he knew of any flower disease. Roman also had to think for a minute, but then he dramatically responded, "Could it be hanahaki? You know, when you cough up flowers due to the prince or princess of your dreams not liking you back?"

Remus laughed, and then said "Lol nope bro. How 'bout you?" Roman scoffed and said, "Why wouldn't they like me? But seriously bro, if you have hanahaki, it's a big deal. You die in like 2 weeks after coughing flowers if you dont get the other person to like you back." Remus wasnt gonna die. Was he? "Eh, I must of just eaten a flower at somepoint and just coughed it up today. It was lavender I think, horrible flavor." 

Roman sighed, and then asked everyone at the table, "Hey, what is everyone's favorite flower?" Remus forgot what everyone else said. It went in one ear and out then other. He was asked and he replied "The zinnia flower of course. Known for endurance, just like how I'm about as enduring as I am intrusive!" Janus piped up "You know you arent just intrusive thoughts, you're just as valid of a Creativity as roman." Remus knew that, definitely. Shrugging, remus responded "Pshhh, I knew that mr snakey, doesnt deny I'm still pretty intrusive, but whatever, it is what it is. Hey emo, u still haven't answered."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Do I seem like a flower person to you?" Patton just replied, "Everyone has to like at least one flower!" Deadpan, Virgil replied "Wilted flowers." Remus yelled "Omg I forgot about those! Those are the bes-" Remus got cut off by his own coughing. Luckily, no petals. Most of the sides got concern. "Kiddo, are you ok? You kinda coughed a lot". Remus, looking around the table, definitely notice the pure worry on Janus's and Virgil's faces. Makes sense, considering they were all old friends, even despite the brief gap filled with yelling, so much yellin- "Bro, you good?" Remus looked at roman. Whoops, he was spiraling. "Yeah, just got lost in thought! Happens to the most creative of minds, obviously!" 

Roman looked skeptically at him, but then moved on and said, "C'mon virgil, you're bound to have one flower. Even something basic, like a rose or a daisy". Virgil didn't say anything, just looking at the other like he said that his jacket was white and orange. Instead of Virgil speaking, Janus spoke up. "Last time I checked, virgil /hated/ lavender." Virgil just elbowed janus and said "Dude."

Logan spoke up for the first time in a while, " Remus, if my memory lavender was the flower you were coughing up, was it not?" Remus choked, then said, "Yeah? I don't know, it was purple and smelt funny. I just found it somewhere!" Everyone, except for Virgil, looked at remus skeptically. Virgil was just looking away. Patton said, "Are you okay remus? I think you should talk with Virgil about this". Roman nudged remus. "So the neighborhood emo. You got a cru-" "Wait! What if I got a rat to try to eat my arm off and give me the black plague! Great idea Remus. You're welcome Remus, I'm gonna go do it now!" Remus blurted over roman, then ran from the table, noticing that Virgil was still avoiding glancing at the green creative side.

~~~  
It's been 2 weeks and he's been wasting time. He let it be and it just festered and grew. He barely leaves the imagination, hiding from Roman whenever they almost cross paths. He keeps coughing up petals. It was most definitely lavender. It was most definitely Virgil. God-he liked Virgil. He couldnt say anything, that would just kill their friendship. Anyways, Virgil would never like him. 

Ironic, the sacrifice for the death of his friendship was- no, stop thinking. 

Remus finds his favorite hill. It's cloudy and dark. There was only one tree a top the hill. It was an old tree, but wasnt too tall. Remus sat down, leaning against the tree. Breathing was hard. Walking was hard. Being awake was hard. What if he took just a small nap...

~~~

Lavenders started to bloom, after a couple months. Left there, almost perfectly undisturbed. Barely anything has changed. There were only slight differences. There was a slight tilt, as though they had been touched slightly before saying goodbye. As if there was the smallest bit of water, with the slight taste of salt. As if a few words were barely spoken, merely whispered, laced with regret and sorrow. As if hours after, loud sobs echoed for the sprouting seeds to hear. Only to start echoing again at a new place, new time, new tragedy. 

In another place, a garden of zinnia starter growing. In the center of the garden lies a small form covered in black and purple.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how sad are you now? Dont worry, some of the endings make it better! Also, if you were curious, all the sides favorite flowers
> 
> -Virgil: Lavender  
> -Remus: Zinnia  
> -Janus: Kalmia  
> -Roman: Saxifraga  
> -Logan: Perovskia  
> -Patton: Vinca (periwinkle)


End file.
